


what you say when i'm not around

by makemelovely



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 18:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15371196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makemelovely/pseuds/makemelovely
Summary: Alexa's on a giant screen talking about Nia, and maybe secrets are revealed.//or the one where Alexa isn'tusingNia, she'sin love withNia.





	what you say when i'm not around

Nia basks in the sound of her music, confusion overtaking her elation when her music begins to fade out. She’s still standing in the ring, but now Alexa and Mickie are on the tron. Nia furrows her brows, watching as Mickie takes a drink of water. She’s complaining about Asuka, clearly upset by her earlier loss against the Japanese woman. “Anyways,” Mickie says, turning to face Alexa, hip bumping against the counter. “I can not believe what you said to Nia.”

 

Something settles heavily in her stomach, like a stone dropping all the way down a well until it hits with an ominous plop. “What do you mean?” Alexa asks, elbow resting on the counter. Nia’s heart thuds steadily in her chest, but it beats faster than normal. Her skin is itchy, like she’s preparing herself for something, but she isn’t quite sure what.

 

“What do you mean what do I mean? You practically called her an embarrassment, a failure, and that her parents were ashamed of her and her performance. Then you finally told her that you loved her.” Mickie points out, a smirk tugging at the corner of her lips. Nia puzzles over the phrasing of _‘you finally told her that you loved her’_ because _finally_? Does that mean Alexa had been thinking of telling her that earlier?

 

A frown slips across Alexa’s face, and Nia instinctively wants to touch her arm and make her smile. “Was I too harsh?” She worries, chewing on her bottom lip.

 

“I mean, I’d be upset if you said that to me, but at the same time you confessed your feelings _and_ she said it back. I’d call it a win.” Mickie assures her, unable to see the heavy blush settling on Nia’s face. She has a vague idea what’s going on, but she isn’t sure if she wants it to go in the direction she thinks it’s heading.

 

Alexa pouts, and Mickie sets a comforting hand on her shoulder. Nia’s eyes narrow, jaw clenching ever so slightly. She kind of wants to burn Mickie’s hands off. “Yeah, that’s all well and good but she didn’t _mean it_. Not like I did.” Alexa whines, leaning into Mickie.

 

“You don’t know that-” Mickie tries to tell her.

 

Alexa’s eyes blaze with a sudden fire, and Nia almost smiles fondly. Alexa’s always looked adorable when she was angry because it kind of looked like an angry chihuahua. “Um, yeah, I kind of do, Mickie, because she’s the straightest straight girl I’ve ever met and she’ll never love me back, not like I want her to. So yeah I’m gonna talk about it with you Mickie because you’re the only one who knows, and I trust you. I don’t need you telling me lies about how maybe she’ll love me back because she _won’t,_ I know that, so why even bother? I love her, god I love her so much, and she’ll never love me like I love her and I’ll have to live with that forever, and you won’t, so just leave it, okay?” Alexa rants in one long breath, Nia watching with wide eyes. She finds it hard to breathe all of a sudden. Alexa’s crying then, small tears sliding down her cheeks. “I’m sorry.” Alexa whimpers.

 

Nia’s out of the ring before she even realizes she’s moved. Her eyes are fixed on the screen, and she somehow walks steadily up the ramp, freezing when Mickie begins wiping Alexa’s tears away. “I’m sorry.” Alexa leans closer, allowing Mickie to wrap her in her arms.

 

“Shh,” Mickie soothes, smoothing Alexa’s hair. “It’ll be okay. You should tell her, but when you’re ready!” Mickie hurriedly tacks on when Alexa pulls away and looks at her with wide, accusing eyes. “Okay, dry your eyes. Charly should be here soon. Hey, maybe she’ll ask you about being in love with your second best friend.” Mickie jokes, wincing when Alexa elbows her in the ribs. “Ow, too soon. Got it.” Mickie apologizes.

 

“Speaking of,” Alexa changes the subject, doing a quick once over in the mirror. “Where is Charly? We’re not gonna wait all day.” Alexa huffs.

 

“I know. She’s really unprofessional.” Mickie chimes in.

 

After she says that, Charly walks in. “Hey, ladies, sorry I’m late. You know that mic,” Charly says, gesturing to the mic closest to Alexa. “Is on.”

 

Alexa freezes, breath caught in her throat. “W-What?” She stutters, panic gripping her heart. She almost doesn’t feel Mickie’s hand finding its way to her forearm, gently squeezing to bring her out of her shock.

 

Charly doesn’t look pleased, but that’s probably because she heard everything Alexa and Mickie said about her. “Since we were planning on doing an interview we turned the mic on. It’s been on this whole time. Everybody’s heard what you said.” She explains.

 

Nia waits anxiously for Alexa’s reaction before slowly shaking her head and trudging backstage. She’s got a girl to find.

 

(She doesn’t see the panicked escape Mickie and Alexa make, leaving behind a suitcase and their belongings.)

 

Nia gets to where the interview should take place, and she flings the door open. “Where is she?” She demands, voice sharp. “Huh? Where’d she go?” Her voice is admittedly harsh, but she’s spinning out. Her beautiful _straight_ best friend is not as straight as she thought which totally messes with her perception and also everything she’s ever known. Until now it had been inconceivable that Alexa could love her back, and it’s still a little inconceivable.

 

Charly shrugs, mumbling something about leaving the back way. Nia sees red because knowing Alexa the small blonde will spend eternity avoiding her. She grabs a lime green suitcase, and she takes her frustration out on it.

 

Afterwards, she realizes that it was Alexa’s suitcase. Damn.

 

* * *

 

 

Alexa leans against Mickie, ankle hurting in a way she hadn’t felt in awhile. She smiles, relief sweeping through her. She lets Mickie prop her up, and she feels moderately okay at least until Nia’s music hits. Mickie helps her limp over to the barrier, and helps her over it. Alexa hobbles away into the WWE universe, and she doesn’t wait for Mickie. She can’t wait for Mickie. Humiliation burns through her body, and her face is flushed. She can’t face Nia, not yet, not ever.

 

Nia follows after Alexa, walking after her as Mickie helps her escape. Mickie shoots her one last, lingering look before following Alexa. Nia stares after them, wondering if she’ll ever be able to tell Alexa about her feelings.

 

* * *

 

 

The opportunity arrives the week after. Nia spots her in the hallway, and Nia pulls her into an abandoned room.

 

“What the hell?” Alexa sputters before her eyes focus properly and her face falls. “Oh. Hi.”

 

“Hey.” Nia says, mouth suddenly dry.

 

“I’m sorry! I know you don’t like me like that and that I probably make you uncomfortable now, and I’m really sorry about that. I don’t want this to affect our relationship, and I would never do _anything_ to make you feel weird, or at least not on purpose and-” Alexa rambles on, blue eyes bright with concern.

 

“I love you, too.” Nia speaks up, voice soft but firm. Alexa’s voice ceases immediately, and something indescribable fills the light blue eyes that Nia adores. “I don’t mean like in a friend way, or a best friend way. I mean in a way that I want to hold your hand, and take you on dates, and kiss you without feeling weird about it. I love you in a romantic way.” Nia’s words are clear and precise, and confidence fills her every molecule.

 

Alexa swallows. “Really?” She whispers, tears brimming in her eyes.

 

“Really.” Nia confirms, nodding.

 

Alexa lurches suddenly, reaching up and pulling Nia’s face to hers. She stands on her tip-toes, mouth moving against Nia’s. “I love you. I love you so much I can barely contain myself.” Alexa laughs against her lips, and Nia relaxes into this moment.

 

She feels warm, and safe, and secure. She feels loved, and she loves so much in this moment that her heart overflows with joy and care. This is everything she’s dreamed of, and it’s all real. Alexa is really in her arms, kissing her and loving her. Nia is _so_ glad that the mic was on. So, so glad.

 


End file.
